An AZ Challenge Fic
by Ichiban Victory
Summary: The rules were simple: write a story focused on Amelia and Zelgadis, while incorporating a few elements into the story. Here's what I came up with...


_AN: What you are about to read was inspired by a challenge put forth on one of the online communities I take part in. The rules were that it had to be A/Z (easy), and there had to be certain elements in the story. I went ahead and underlined those elements. I hope it doesn't sound forced... (I thought it came out pretty well, considering my first idea.)  
As for my other fic, I know where I want to take it, but with working full time now...and having too many video games to play (not to mention lack of inspiration), it's not coming very quickly. Hopefully soon. I want to know how it's going to turn out myself!_  
  
**An A/Z Challenge Fic!**  
  
Zelgadis leaned forward and stoked his meager fire, willing the kettle of water to heat faster. He had been given first watch tonight, and so far it had been quiet. His thoughts began to wander as he looked over the camp's surroundings.  
  
Nothing threatening in sight, Zelgadis pulled a small white rock from his pocket and began working on it. His work was interrupted by a slight rustling sound from one of the nearby tents. Zelgadis didn't need to look to know who it was.  
  
Can't sleep? he asked, never looking up from his little project.  
  
Amelia came forward and sat down on the log with Zelgadis. she sighed Miss Lina's talking in her sleep again.  
  
Zelgadis looked at her from out of the corner of his eye. What is it this time? A slight smile was on his face.  
  
Amelia shook her head and gave a small smile back. Something about a psychotic bandit.  
  
Zelgadis just shook his head, continuing to work on the rock.  
  
Do you mind if I sit out here with you? Amelia asked.  
  
Zelgadis shook his head. Not at all. I'd not wish Lina's sleep talking on anyone.  
  
Amelia laughed, then looked to see what Zelgadis was giving so much attention to. What are you working on?  
  
Zelgadis jumped, as if he'd been caught doing something he shouldn't. He waved her off. It's nothing.  
  
Amelia just looked at him curiously. If it's nothing, why are you spending so much time on it? When Zelgadis didn't respond she asked, May I see it?  
  
Zelgadis glanced at her somewhat sheepishly, then held out his project for her to see.  
  
Amelia looked down in wonder at the object in his hand. May I pick it up? At his nod, Amelia took the small object and studied it in the light. She gave a small gasp of delight. What a pretty white pony!  
  
Zelgadis coughed. It was supposed to be a horse.  
  
Amelia blushed in embarrassment and scrutinized the small object. Oh! I see it now. You made this, Mister Zelgadis?  
  
Zelgadis flushed a bit, as if a deep dark secret had been discovered. Yes, it's something I used to do when I was younger.  
  
How did you do it? Amelia continued to look at the tiny horse in the firelight.  
  
It's nothing special, really. I just cast a weak earth spell to chip away at it. Anyone could do it.  
  
Amelia shook her head. Not just anyone. I wouldn't be able to do this.  
  
Zelgadis gave Amelia a curious look. What do you mean?  
  
Amelia hung her head in shame. I was never any good at earth magic. I tried and tried, but it just never worked.  
  
Zelgadis sat in silence.  
  
I mean, I would love to be able to cast the spells that you and Miss Lina can, but I'll never be able to. It makes me feel so inferior. Amelia averted her gaze to the small campfire.  
  
Zelgadis smirked. Inferior? You? You do realize that you mastered White Magic, something that I nor Lina will ever be able to do.  
  
  
  
Zelgadis held up his hand to cut Amelia off. No buts. Who was it that kept me alive during the battle with Gaav?  
  
Amelia scuffed her foot in the dirt, not wanting to meet Zelgadis' gaze. Well...I did. But I wouldn't have had to if you hadn't gotten in his way! She shuddered at the memory.  
  
Zelgadis could feel the heat in his face and turned away, unable to tell her just _why _he had gotten in the way. Amelia could sense his unease, so turned her attention to something else.  
  
Your water is boiling over. She pointed to the madly boiling kettle over the fire.  
  
Gah! I forgot all about it! Zelgadis quickly pulled the kettle away from the flames. He glanced around for a safe place to set it, deciding on a patch of grass in hopes that it would cool some.  
  
Amelia watched. What is it for, anyway? she asked, gesturing to the kettle.  
  
Zelgadis coughed into his fist. I was hoping to have some tea.  
  
Oh, right. Sometimes I forget how much you like that. Amelia smiled.  
  
Zelgadis stared stupidly at the trees, unsure of what to do. He finally went to his pack to pull out a mug and tea leaves. Would you like some?  
  
Me? O-of course, Mister Zelgadis. Amelia tried not to stammer, but she was feeling so flushed all of a sudden. It wasn't every day that Zelgadis was in such a generous mood!  
  
Zelgadis nodded and pulled out another mug, then set to work. Just be careful, it's still a little hot. he handed one of the mugs of tea to Amelia.  
  
Thank you. Amelia stared down into her mug, thoughts from their earlier conversation still running rampant in her head. Mister Zelgadis?  
  
Zelgadis looked at her from over his own mug.  
  
Promise me I'll never have to cast Resurrection on you again. Even though her voice was strong, her eyes glistened with unshed tears.  
  
Zelgadis choked on his tea. After a moment of coughing, he was finally able to answer, I can't make that promise unless you promise me something.  
  
Amelia asked.  
  
You'll have to promise me that you'll never get into a dangerous situation again.  
  
Amelia had to think about that for a moment. I guess that was a stupid thing to ask, wasn't it?  
  
Zelgadis shook his head. Not at all. I just can't promise you, just as you can't promise me. Not until we've settled down.  
  
Amelia felt the blood rush to her head. Did he mean...? She glanced over at him.  
  
Zelgadis noticed her silence, and glanced over to see why. When he saw the look on her face he realized just what he had said. What I mean to say is, we're still young, and it's a big world out there. We haven't seen and done everything there is yet. Uh...  
  
Amelia laughed nervously. Now you sound like Miss Lina. That's okay, I know what you mean. She beamed up at him.  
  
My, what a lovely tea party!  
  
Zelgadis and Amelia both jumped up in fright.  
  
Who's there?! Zelgadis shouted. Awkward as it had been, he wasn't happy to have this small moment with Amelia be interrupted.  
  
You need not fear, I just dropped in to see how you all were doing. Xellos walked out of the shadows and up to the campfire.  
  
Mister Xellos! Isn't it kind of late for you to be checking on us? Amelia pointed her finger right at the Monster.  
  
Xellos looked around as if in embarrassment. Why, so it is! He laughed as if making a joke.  
  
And it is rather rude of you to intrude where you're not invited, right Amelia? Zelgadis made a small hand gesture to indicate his plan on getting rid of the meddlesome priest to Amelia.  
  
Amelia realized immediately what he had planned, and gave an eager nod.   
  
Xellos looked at them curiously as they started casting a spell. You wouldn't... He watched as they continued. The spell was nearly complete!  
  
My, would you look at the time. I just realized I'm needed elsewhere! Xellos gave a small wave then vanished.  
  
Amelia and Zelgadis both stopped their casting and grinned at each other. Their moment of triumph was interrupted again, but this time by a groggy sorceress.  
  
What's all the fuss about? People are trying to sleep! Lina slurred from inside her tent.  
  
The two noisemakers gave each other a conspiratorial look as they crept back to their seats on the log.  
  
Zelgadis gave a small sigh. My watch is up. Were you next?  
  
Amelia nodded. She couldn't help but sound sad.  
  
Do you... Zelgadis gave a slight pause. That is, would you mind if I stay here?  
  
A large smile graced Amelia's face. Not at all, Mister Zelgadis! I would be most honored. She gave a mock bow, smiling all the while.  
  
Zelgadis couldn't help but smile back.


End file.
